gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Easter egg
do innych artykułów o easter eggach w innych grach, poprawić opisy pozostałych (po 4-6 przykładów na grę powinno wystarczyć)}} Easter Egg - to ogólnikowe pojęcie, oznaczające ciekawostkę, bądź tajemnicę, w grach z serii Grand Theft Auto. Easter Egg'i mają to do siebie, iż w czasie normalnej rozgrywki są z reguły poza zasięgiem gracza. Aby je znaleźć, należy zagłębić się bardziej w jakąś okolicę/miejsce/miasto. Easter Egg'i nigdy nie są powiązane z ukończeniem fabuły głównej/gry na 100%, w żadnej z części serii. W większości części serii występują jakieś niespodzianki, dla graczy. Oto ich przykłady, pogrupowane według gry, w której to występują: Grand Theft Auto I i dodatki *W Vice City, ostatnim mieście w grze, na sznurach wzdłuż niektórych ulic są rozwieszone ubrania do wyschnięcia. Na niektórych suszących się tam koszulkach, widnieje napis GTA (skrót od nazwy gry, później całej serii). *Obok wejścia na boisko w Little Dominica, w tym samym mieście, oraz na plaży Vice Beach, stoi uzbrojona grupka szaleńców, którzy to po zobaczeniu protagonisty, uśmiercają go jednym strzałem. *W tym samym mieście, co w poprzednich, zaparkowane są w różnych miejscach Samochody - pułapki. *W Liberty City, nad niektórymi wiaduktami wiszą billboardy z napisem 1996. ''Może to być odwołanie do roku toczenia się akcji w GTA 1. *Samochód występujący w dodatku do Grand Theft Auto 1 - Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 nazywa się Crapi, (''crap - pol. g****). *W tym samym dodatku występuje samochód James Bomb, co jest odniesienim do filmowego super agenta Secret Service - James'a Bonda. Grand Theft Auto 2 *Początek nazwy samochodu U-Jerk Truck, brzmi jak You jerk (pol. Ty jełopie). *Podobnie sprawy mają się z Jerkovem Kovskym, jego imię przypomina wspomniane już słowo jerk (jełop). *Nazwisko Dr. LaBrata brzmi jak lab rat (pol. laboratoryjny szczur). *Nazwa pojazdu GT-A1 może się odnosić do gry Grand Theft Auto I. *Antena TV Vana, lokalizuje kościół, gdzie możemy dokonać zapisu gry. Grand Theft Auto III *Na gazetach leżących na ulicach/chodnikach można wyczytać: WIN SHIT! (WYGRAJ G****!). *Na tych samych gazetach, widnieją napisy: Zombie Elvis Found !, a obok tekstu znajdują się zdjęcia z podobizną Elivsa Presley'a. Takie same gazety występują w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Na Staunton Island, w alejce za parkingiem, na którym rozstrzyga się finał misji Królestwo niebieskie, na murze jest napisane: You werent supposed to be able to get here you now, czyli mniej więcej Nie byłeś upoważniony do wejścia tutaj, wiesz o tym. *W Kafejce internetowej TW@ można zobaczyć na dwóch komputerach screeny z poprzednich części serii - Grand Theft Auto I i Grand Theft Auto II *Między innymi w Bedford Point, jest wywieszony plakat, który reklamuje film Badfellas. Jest to nawiązanie do prawdziwego filmu Goodfellas (pol. Chłopcy z ferajny). *Na Staunton Island, przy Staunton South, znajduje się plakat z napisem Rats (Szczury). Być może jest to odniesienie do filmu Alfreda Hitchcock'a Birds (Ptaki). Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *W hotelu Ocean View, na górnym piętrze w jednym z pokoji, na ścianie widnieje komiksowa adaptacja fragmentu trailera do Grand Theft Auto III *Na stoliku, w tym samym pomieszczeniu leżą statuetki Tiki, symbol ukrytych paczek w Vice City. *Gdy wskoczymy z dachu budynku Vice City News do sąsiedniego okna, będzie tam stało czekoladowe jajko z napisem Happy Easter. *W Małym Haiti jest sklep, który sprzedaje ludzkie organy. *W oknie sklepu Rockster Video Games znajdują się artworki kilku postaci z GTA III. *Niedaleko sklepu z ludzkimi organami jest zakład pogrzebowy. W ofercie ma różnorakie trumny, wśród nich skrzynkę na warzywa (kosztuje 500 $), a na jednym z oferowanych nagrobków widnieje logo Rockstar Games. *Za tymże zakładem są trzy otwarte groby, w jednym zaś - ludzki szkielet. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *W miasteczku Angel Pine, w pojemniku na śmieci leżą mapy miasta Vice City z Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Vincent, to nie tylko nazwa samochodu, przede wszystkim to męskie imię. *W plikach gry znajduje się zdalnie sterowana doniczka - RC Cam. *Nazwa jednego z samochodów w grze - Hustler, to wulgarne określenie prostytutki. *W San Fierro, na południowym szczycie mostu Gant Bridge jest umieszczony napis, a na nim: There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away. (pol. Tu nie ma żadnych Easter Egg'ów. Odejdź). Grand Theft Auto Advance *King Courtney, w tej części zostaje zabity (rok 2000), a jest ponownie żywy w grze Grand Theft Auto III (rok 2001) i zleca Claude'owi misje. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *W miejscu napisu z gry GTA III, jest narysowana uśmiechniętą buźka z wyciągniętymi rękoma i odręcznym napisem HELLO AGAIN!. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Pod statkiem w Vice Point, na przeciwko drugiego domu Vica, można zauważyć minkę na karcie. W wersji na PlayStation 2 jest napisane: I'm realy wouldn't joking. There are not anny easter eggs here. Check the VCN building. W wersji na PlayStation Portable w tym miejscu jest napisany numer "1". *W miejscu ,gdzie w Vice City było jajko czekoladowe, w VCS jest dopiero w budowie (tylko na PS2). *Po całym Vice City jest rozmieszczone 11 karteczek z buźkami (12 na PlayStation 2). *Na tyłach stadionu jest mały list od Rockstara, informujący o buźkach. Grand Theft Auto IV i dodatki *Na jednym z podestów Statue of Happiness (Happiness Island) (da się tam wlecieć tylko za pomocą helikoptera), na jednej ze ścian widnieje napis No Hidden Content This Way (Tu nie ma żadnych ukrytych treści). Obok przy tabliczce znajdują się drzwi przez które da się "przeniknąć". W pomieszczeniu za nimi znajduje się drabina, na której szczycie znajduje się ogromne, ruchome serce powieszone na łańcuchach. Serca tego nie da się zniszczyć *Sama twarz "Statuy Szczęścia" przypomina twarz Hillary Clinton z plakatu wyborczego. *W Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, w misji Ladies Half Price, można znaleźć i zabić Niko Bellica i Patricka McReary'ego. Mają oni wówczas ogromną ilość zdrowia. * W bloku, w którym mieszka Dwayne Forge, są na ścianach napisy m.in.: Rip Claude, Rip Tony i Rip CJ. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Na rogach mapy są karteczki z napisem here be dragons, co oznacza po polsku: tutaj są smoki. Kategoria:Terminologia Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto